Smile :D
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Hanya sebuah adegan kecil antara Baro dan Sandeul dengan cerita yang berdasarkan dari lagu B1A4 yang berjudul Smile. Bisa di sebut songfic? mungkin, tapi gak nyambung ama lagu hehe. B1A4 Fanfiction Badeul couple Typo/OOC/Boy X boy/BoyLove/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Drable


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wwwe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Smile :D

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Drable

**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Baro  
- B1A4 Sandeul

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

_Fic ini tercipta gegara author lagi demen ama lagu B1A4 yang judulnya smile. Di lagu ini Gongchan kebagian part nyanyi cuman seupil, tapi masih mendinglah dari pada si Baro yang gak kebagian part nyanyi sama sekali wkwkwk. Entah kenapa lagu ini ngebuat author merasa kaya lagi di pantai sambil joget-joget aloha, meskipun kata orang lagu ini kaya lagu buat kawinan haha_

_Author gak tahu ff ini bisa di sebut songfic atau bukan. Yang pasti ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu B1A4 - Smile. *suara jinyoung sekseh disini* /abaikan_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Sandeul berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan Sandeul yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tebal yang di benci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya.

Kalau bukan karena kekasihnya, Cha Sunwoo atau biasa di kenal dengan sebutan Baro, ia mungkin tak akan berada di sini saat ini. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu mendesis kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish, kau telat, Baroro!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan memang namja bernama lengkap Lee Junghwan itu merasa kesal. Menurut janji yang mereka sepakati, seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman ini pada pukul 02.00 siang, tapi sudah hampir lewat 30 menit kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, Sandeul memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku yang berada di sekitar taman, lumayanlah untuk sekedar berteduh dari panasnya sengatan matahari mengingat tempat ia duduk sekarang berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, pikirnya.

Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya menjadi objek beberapa orang untuk bermain. Sandeul bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggir kolam.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat cuaca yang cukup terik hari ini. Tapi sayang sekarang ia sudah remaja, masa-masa seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya sekarang.

Meskipun panasnya matahari cukup menyengat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Setidaknya di sini banyak beragam pohon yang menyejukan sekaligus melindungi mereka dari paparan cahaya matahari secara langsung.

Namja bercardigan krem itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel smartphone berteknologi layar sentuh. Di dalam hatinya Sandeul berharap mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya, Baro, meskipun itu hanya pesan basa-basi. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada misscall ataupun pesan yang sekedar memberitahunya kalau Baro akan datang telat.

Sandeul terlihat gusar, ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Baro mengingat ia sudah terlambat cukup lama tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Namun Sandeul buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Lagi pula Baro itu adalah tipe orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

Waktu nampaknya semakin terasa cepat saat Sandeul melirik jam tangannya. "Aigoo, Cha Sunwoo, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengus Sandeul saat menyadari ia sudah duduk di sana hampir satu jam. Dan nampaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Baro akan segera datang.

Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu menimbang-nimbang ponsel miliknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi Baro, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu geer dan merasa di atas angin karena Sandeul mengkhawatirkannya. Maklum saja, gengsi seorang uke tsundere seperti Sandeul memang tinggi.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat menghampiri Sandeul dengan setengah berlari. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, menandakan ia datang dengan bersusah payah.

"Sandeullie..." Namja itu memekik saat sudah berada di hadapan Sandeul. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari jauh.

Dengan tampang tsunderenya, Sandeul hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Kemana saja kau baru muncul sekarang?!" Ketusnya.

Menyadari kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk, Baro hanya bisa cengengesan. "Mianhae, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Ujarnya beralasan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga banyak urusan tahu!" Sandeul menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Namja yang sering memakai topi itu langsung duduk di samping Sandeul. Ia sadar kalau ini salahnya sehingga wajar kalau Sandeul marah padanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, deullie. Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Baro membujuk Sandeul agar tidak marah lagi.

"Kalau kau memang sibuk, seharusnya kau meneleponku, Cha Sunwoo. Apa kau ini hidup di jaman batu sehingga kau tidak bisa meneleponku terlebih dahulu, huh?!" Baro hanya terkekeh melihat Sandeul yang sedang sewot. Menurutnya Sandeul itu sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung menyerang namja penyuka bebek itu sekarang juga.

"Baterai handphoneku mati, deullie." Ungkap Baro berkilah.

"Banyak alasan!" Dengus Sandeul tak peduli dengan alasan yang di berikan Baro.

Baro mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dasar uke tsundere, di bentak nangis, tapi kalau di baikin malah ngelunjak, pikirnya.

"Sandeullie, kalau kau masih berisik akan ku cium kau!" Seru Baro dengan nada mengancam.

"Cium saja kalau kau berani!" Balas Sandeul tak kalah sengit dengan nada menantang.

Dan sedetik kemudian Baro langsung mengecup bibir Sandeul. Hanya satu detik, namun membuat seorang Lee Junghwan langsung diam membeku. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Baro terkekeh melihat reaksi Sandeul yang sangat lucu itu. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, dan ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Namun setiap kali Baro menciumnya, Sandeul akan bereaksi seperti seorang yeoja yang baru pertama kali ciuman. Dan Baro sangat menyukai kepolosan kekasihnya yang terkadang cerewet itu.

"Nah, kalau kau diam seperti ini kau jadi terlihat lebih manis, Sandeullie." Goda Baro.

Sandeul hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke arah Baro dengan sinis. Ia kalah, seorang uke memang lemah jika sudah di 'serang' oleh semenya.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mengajakku ke taman?" Tanya Sandeul mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah mulai normal, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Pacaran, kita kan sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan sambil pacaran." Jawab Baro dengan entengnya.

"Ya, bukankah setiap hari kita selalu pacaran."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan, Sandeullie. Mana ada orang pacaran di perpustakaan." Sergah Baro tak mau kalah.

Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar apa yang di ucapkan Baro. Selama ini mereka memang pacaran di perpustakaan, tempat yang di benci Baro sebenarnya. Tapi demi Sandeul, ia rela menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan agar puas bisa melihat wajah Sandeul sepuasnya. Tapi hey, itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan sama sekali, pikir Baro.

"Dan good job karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu hampir 1 jam di kencan kita ini!" Ujar Sandeul dengan nada menyindir.

"Mianhae, itu di luar perkiraan hehe" Baro memasang tanda V dengan tangannya.

Sandeul tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya itu. Meskipun ia bersikap ketus padanya, tapi Baro tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Namja yang mirip tupai itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk melucu, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya.

Sifat ke dua namja itu memang cukup bertolak belakang. Tak jarang mereka akan ribut meskipun gara-gara hal kecil. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali berbaikan. Kadang mereka itu seperti tom and jerry, akan selalu ribut kalau bertemu, tapi jika tidak bertemu sehari saja mereka akan saling merindukan. Yahh, mungkin itulah yang di namakan jodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Ada urusan mendesak." Jawab Baro singkat.

Sandeul hanya memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku tahu, tapi urusan apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginnya yang putih bersih dengan gigi depan yang seperti tupai tentunya. Sandeul kadang sebal dengan sikap Baro yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia bertanya sesuatu.

Sandeul hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Baro membuka tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar Baro menyerahkan sebuah benda yang cukup besar dan di lapisi kertas kado.

Sandeul menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan heran. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Buka saja." Ujar Baro di ikuti sebuah senyum ramah, meskipun di mata Sandeul itu lebih mirip seringai kemesuman.

Karena penasaran Sandeul akhirnya membuka kertas kado yang melapisi benda itu. Ia membukanya dengan kasar dan buru-buru. Kasihan sekali orang yang membungkus hadiah itu dengan rapih dan susah payah, karena sekarang Sandeul tengah mengoyak-ngoyaknya dengan kasar.

Itu adalah sebuah boneka... Bebek.

Sandeul menatap boneka bebek berwarna kuning itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Itu adalah boneka bebek yang di inginkan Sandeul saat ini. Boneka itu di buat limited edition dan sangat susah mendapatkannya. Dan juga setahu Sandeul harga boneka bebek itu tidak murah.

"Ini..." Gumam Sandeul sambil menatap Baro.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selama kita pacaran aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan itu hadiah pertamamu dariku." Ungkap Baro. Oh my god, Baro benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang seme idaman sekarang. His totally gentleman.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Mata Sandeul mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dengan sedikit susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya." Ujar Baro seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Pabo, dari pada kau membuang-buang uang untuk membelikanku ini, lebih baik kau tabung uangmu saja!" Seru Sandeul di ikuti dengan tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Baro terkejut melihat Sandeul tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sandeul menangis. Apa ada yang salah dengan hadiahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah harga, Sandeullie. Kalau untukmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang, yahh meskipun itu tidak sedikit." Baro mengusap-usap surai coklat keemasan Sandeul dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untuk membeli boneka ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang ku butuhkan hanya kau di sampingku." Ungkap Sandeul di sela-sela tangisnya.

Baro menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu. Benar kata Sandeul, untuk membeli boneka bebek itu, Baro bahkan harus merogoh tabungannya. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang, untuk Sandeul ini tidaklah seberapa, pikirnya.

"Nde, aku janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lihat orang-orang sedang melihat kita." Ucap Baro sambil menunjuk orang di sekitar mereka.

Sandeul memperhatikan sekitarnya, benar saja. Beberapa orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin mereka pikir Sandeul seperti seorang yeoja yang barus saja di renggut keperawanannya.

Namja manis itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia jadi merasa malu sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Kau ini masa hanya karena uang kau sampai menangis." Cibir Baro.

"Aku menangis bukan karena uang. Aku menangis karena terharu tahu!" Protes Sandeul dengan terisak-isak.

Sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Baro. Ia mengangkat dagu Sandeul sehingga matanya beradu dengan ke dua bola mata indah milik Sandeul.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Tak peduli seberapa kau senang dan bahagia, atau seberapa kau sedih dan terharu, jangan pernah menangis." Ujar Baro dengan nada lembut. "Ku mohon percayalah padaku, kalau aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Katanya melanjutkan.

Mata Sandeul kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Baro. Saking bahagianya ia bahkan ingin melompat dan berteriak pada semua orang betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Ungkap Sandeul yang langsung memeluk Baro dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

**^TAMAT^**

.

.

.

Aduhh ceritanya gak nyambung banget ya ama lagunya haha. Lagu kemana cerita kemana lol

Meskipun ceritanya agak gak jelas yang penting jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Special thanks buat para badeul shipper yang sudah mendukung author untuk selalu konsisten membuat ff dengan kapel badeul ataupun jinchan hehe

Ohya, follow twiter author ya /fckyeahLJOE soalnya masih dikit temen fujodanshinya. Di follow ya, kita ngegosipin cowo cowo cakep hahaha *malah promo*

Jangan lupa RnR ya :D


End file.
